La hija del Maestro
by Loricchi
Summary: ¡CAP 4 UP! Roy Mustang es enviado por su madre adoptiva a estudiar alquimia con el huraño y excéntrico Maestro Hawkeye... Ahí conocerá a la joven Riza, que oculta más de un secreto inesperado. ¿Qué sucederá con el joven alquimista?
1. La llegada

**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto solo es un fanfic. Si me pertenecieran haría canon unas cuantas parejas más xD

 **Aviso:** este fanfic contiene SPOILERS de Brotherhood y del manga.

Bueno , pues aquí estoy con este pequeño proyecto que espero que disfrutéis mucho. Se me ocurrió pensando en que realmente no sabemos mucho de cuando Roy aprendió alquimia con el padre de Riza y me pareció que podría ser una historia interesante de contar. He procurado seguir la historia del manga pero me he tomado alguna que otra libertad que ya veréis.

No os entretengo más, ¡disfrutad! :)

\- **LA HIJA DEL MAESTRO -**

\- _¿Qué hace, teniente? – preguntó Roy a Riza, que le apuntaba con su pistola a la cabeza._

 _\- Evitar que se desvíe de su camino. Si mata ahora a Envy, no será por proteger a un compañero o al país, sino por pura venganza – explicó Riza, con toda la tranquilidad posible._

 _\- ¡Diablos! ¡Es lo que llevo deseando hacer durante demasiado tiempo, teniente! – respondió él – Está bien… dispáreme si así lo considera._

 _No la vio, pero sintió cómo algo se rompía en el corazón de su teniente. Escuchó un gemido ahogado. Seguro que estaba temblando, seguro que tenía miedo. Pero tenía que entenderlo, ¡Envy había matado a su mejor amigo! ¡Y casi la mataba a ella también! La furia, la rabia, el deseo insaciable de venganza, no los podía detener. No los quería detener._

 _Y entonces, procedente de su pasado, una frase regresó a su mente._

 _Cuida de mi hija_

 _Y Roy Mustang comenzó a recordar._

 **Capítulo 1 – La llegada**

Madame Christmas, también conocida como Chris Mustang, había criado a Roy desde su infancia en un ambiente cariñoso, pero no por ello poco exigente. Roy realizaba las tareas del hogar como uno más, estudiaba y, al haber vivido rodeado de mujeres, había aprendido más de ellas que cualquier otro adolescente de su edad. Quizá por eso, a sus diecisiete años era popular entre las chicas y nunca le faltaban pretendientes. Sin embargo, pese a lo que quisiera aparentar ante los demás y a pesar de las numerosas citas a las que acudía, era un romántico empedernido que seguía buscando a alguien especial. Por esta razón sus "novias" no duraban más de una o dos semanas.

Aparte de buscar el amor, Roy Mustang tenía otra gran pasión: la alquimia. Solía visitar la Biblioteca de Central en busca de nuevos conocimientos, pero ya se había leído todos los libros sobre el tema más de dos veces. Su madre adoptiva no conocía este arte hermético, por lo que gracias a ciertos contactos logró comunicarse con Berthold Hawkeye, un famoso alquimista que había rechazado unirse al ejército y que vivía en la casi pobreza en una casa de campo. A cambio de una ayuda económica para nada despreciable, aceptó a Roy como discípulo durante un año. El trato era que, si no avanzaba lo suficiente y no era de ayuda, sería expulsado y nunca más se dedicaría a la alquimia.

Así fue como el Maestro Hawkeye recibió a Roy Mustang en su modesto hogar…

…bueno, no fue exactamente él quien lo recibió.

Una chica delgada, de estatura media, cabello corto color trigo y grandes ojos avellana le abrió la puerta, con cierto temor. Al ver al apuesto joven, se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

\- Su-supongo que usted es el señor Mustang, el nuevo… discípulo de mi padre.

\- Así es – sonrió Roy, ofreciendo un apretón de manos a la jovencita. Ella aceptó, con timidez -. ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Soy su hija. Elizabeth Hawkeye.

\- Encantado – respondió Roy -. ¿Tienes algún apodo? Elizabeth me parece demasiado formal.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – se sorprendió ella. Estaba intentando dirigirse a aquel joven, de más edad, con respeto y él… ¿quería su apodo? – Esto… bueno… mamá… Digo, mi madre me llamaba… Riza.

\- Entonces serás Riza – decretó -. Y a mí llámame Roy, por favor. Tendremos casi la misma edad, no quiero formalidades contigo, Riza – guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Señor Roy? – preguntó ella.

\- No – negó con el dedo índice -. Roy. Solo Roy.

\- … Señor – respondió Riza, viéndose incapaz de llamarlo de otra manera.

\- … Ro-y – silabeó él.

\- Se-ñor – contestó, negando con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras -. Mi padre llegará de noche, ha salido por trabajo. Sígame, le mostraré su habitación.

\- … ay… - se quejó Roy. Cogió sus maletas y siguió a la joven.

Tras una breve presentación en la que Berthold Hawkeye solo dijo "Así que eres tú…", él y Roy empezaron a estudiar a fondo. El joven estaba más ocupado que nunca y siempre tenía las narices metidas en algún libro de complicadas fórmulas y figuras geométricas. De vez en cuando trataba de holgazanear, dedicándose a mirar al infinito, pero el Maestro tenía un olfato especial para saber cuándo no estaba haciendo lo que debía y, con una fría mirada que le recordaba quién mandaba ahí, lo enviaba de vuelta a los miles de ejercicios y textos que tenía que descifrar.

Riza solía mantenerse al margen. Era una muchacha tranquila, obediente y disciplinada que nunca dejaba una tarea a medio hacer y que se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado con la casa, incluidas la limpieza y la comida. A veces Roy se lamentaba de no poder hablar con ella y de que pareciera que nunca tenía tiempo para sí misma. Por ello, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el maestro se ausentara, para conocerla mejor e intentar que se divirtiera con algo que no fuera la fregona o los fogones. Pero la ocasión nunca parecía llegar.

Un buen día, mientras Roy garabateaba círculos de transmutación como alma en pena, el milagro sucedió. El huraño Berthold anunció que se marchaba por una semana para "un trabajo especial". Sin dar más detalles y tras haber amenazado a Mustang con su expulsión inmediata si no dominaba todos los tipos de círculos de transmutación avanzados que había aprendido hasta el momento, cerró la puerta sin despedirse de nadie más.

Riza descendió las escaleras, bostezando. Por algún extraño motivo, ese día se había quedado dormida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, somnolienta - ¿Dónde está mi padre?

\- Se ha ido por unos días – sonrió Roy -. Eso nos deja solos, señorita – añadió, apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

Riza, que era demasiado joven como para captar las sutilezas del coqueteo, y pese a que Roy ni siquiera lo decía en serio, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- Pues qué bien. Voy a preparar el desayuno – y se dirigió a la cocina.

Días más tarde, cuando Mustang decidió que estaba "hasta las narices de tanto circulito" fue a buscar a Riza. No estaba ni en la cocina, ni en el patio, ni siquiera en su habitación, que mantenía impoluta, como cabía esperar. Suspiró, frustrado, y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Y ahí estaba ella, agazapada bajo una estantería, leyendo un grueso volumen que, desde la puerta, no estaba seguro de cuál era pero que le resultaba familiar. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó a su lado. Riza se sobresaltó y escondió el libro bajo su falda.

\- Eh, oye, que ya te he visto – rió Roy -. No te avergüences por leer. ¿Qué era? ¿Una novela romántica, tal vez?

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello… señor… - respondió Riza, que había enrojecido y cuyos ojos reflejaban cierto miedo -. No le diga nada a mi padre, por favor – pidió.

\- Vale. A cambio no le digas que estoy holgazaneando – sonrió.

Riza le observó atentamente. Su mirada fresca despertaba en ella una sensación que no sabía describir, pero le agradaba. Al principio pensó que sería un chico como cualquier otro o simplemente un idiota, pero por lo que había podido observar era bastante competente. Estudiaba horas y horas, siempre ponía caras divertidas cuando se concentraba y hacía muecas al Maestro cuando no estaba mirando. Al igual que Roy, llevaba tiempo queriendo que se conocieran más, pero no esperaba que el destino le otorgara semejante recompensa. ¿Sería siquiera merecedora de ella?

Se le escapó una sonrisa mientras meditaba todo aquello. "Supongo que por hoy puedo relajarme".

\- No diré nada, señor – sonrió.

\- ¡Y dale con lo de "señor"! – se quejó Roy – Algún día me llamarás por mi nombre – la señaló con el dedo.

\- No, señor – negó ella con la cabeza.

\- Bueno… Oye, Riza, ¿y qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Qué harías si no tuvieras que encargarte de la casa? ¿Tienes algún sueño?

\- Son muchas preguntas – sonrió ella -. Me gusta leer, me gusta estudiar y aprender más, pero a mi padre no le parece bien que lo haga, así que solo me dedico a ello en secreto. Si no tuviera que encargarme de la casa… - se quedó pensativa – Bueno, me gusta bastante cocinar y no me desagrada limpiar. Pero quisiera poder salir más y conocer mundo. Sueño con ir a Central algún día y puede que también a Briggs … incluso a Xing. Son lugares que solo conozco en los libros que he leído.

\- Briggs… Hace un frío que pela ahí – respondió Roy, frotándose los brazos.

\- Pero los paisajes están cubiertos de nieve, tiene que ser precioso – contestó Riza, con ilusión en los ojos -. Y, bueno… hay algo que siempre he querido pero no he podido tener… - agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Algún libro en especial? ¿O quizá una cocina mejor? ¿O… un apuesto joven que te lleve por el mundo? – le dio un codazo suave. Riza soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡No! No es eso – respondió -. Es… bueno, le va a parecer una tontería.

\- No tiene por qué. Hasta ahora nada de lo que has dicho me ha parecido una tontería – dijo Roy – Venga, ¡suéltalo!

\- … ito… - murmuró, tan bajo que solo ella misma se escuchó.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Roy, acercando la oreja a su boca.

\- Que quiero un perrito – enrojeció fuertemente.

Roy se sorprendió y enterneció a partes iguales. Ahí estaba, una chica inteligente que vivía encerrada y atrapada por innumerables normas, que se dedicaba a los demás, que soñaba con conocer otros lugares pero que se conformaba con poder imaginarlos y a la que si se le preguntaba por su mayor deseo respondía, inocentemente, "un perrito".

No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Riza no supo qué hacer, aquello era repentino. No recibía un abrazo desde muy niña, cuando su madre aún vivía. Su padre nunca se había mostrado cariñoso con ella y no tenía amigos ni sabía dónde estaba el resto de su familia. Aquella sensación, cálida y reconfortante, la devolvió a su infancia. Casi sin darse cuenta, devolvió el abrazo a Roy con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Algún día tendrás un perrito – dijo Roy a su oído -. Te lo prometo.

\- Gracias, señor – contestó.

\- … ¿ni siquiera ahora me llamarás Roy? – preguntó, contrariado.

\- No, señor, porque sé que le molesta – dijo, riéndose.

Al día siguiente, Roy estaba en la cocina haciendo sus cálculos mientras Riza horneaba una tarta de fresas que había recogido esa mañana. La joven se acercó y observó lo que el discípulo de su padre escribía. Llevaba un buen rato intentando averiguar por qué un problema que hacía le daba resultados absurdos. Riza se sentó junto a él y empezó a examinar la intrincada escritura de Roy.

\- Esto es muy difícil – dijo Roy -. Imagino que para la gente como tú que nunca se ha iniciado en este arte, sonará a lengua de Xing. Pues bien, incluso a mí me suena a lengua de Xing.

\- Esa fórmula está mal – apuntó Riza -. Ese símbolo hay que escribirlo invertido y ahí va una multiplicación, no una adición. Si lo cambias, verás que… - de pronto se tapó la boca.

\- … ¿Riza? – se sorprendió Roy.

\- … Oh, no… - se puso blanca y le observaba con terror – Por favor, por favor se lo pido,no se lo diga a mi padre…

Levantó una ceja y, aún estupefacto, hizo las correcciones que Riza le había sugerido. Efectivamente, tenía razón. Pero, ¿por qué lo sabía? Aquella alquimia era difícil incluso para él…

\- Riza Hawkeye, eres un genio… Gracias.

\- No… no tengo que meterme en estas cosas… - temblaba, parecía a punto de llorar – No le diga nada, por favor…

\- No voy a decirle nada al Maestro, no te preocupes. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Riza trató de calmarse. Siempre se había jactado de ser una persona tranquila y prácticamente imperturbable, cualidades que había desarrollado para no volverse loca en presencia del temperamento de su padre. Tenía que lograrlo en aquella ocasión también. Con Roy estaba a salvo.

\- Llevo estudiando alquimia en secreto desde que aprendí a leer – confesó con timidez -. Aprovecho cada vez que mi padre viaja para estudiar e intentar practicar. Nunca he logrado una transmutación, pero conozco bastante la teoría. He leído… gran parte de los libros de mi padre. Él piensa que no sé nada, pero… miento – explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué le parece mal? – preguntó Roy, boquiabierto.

\- Mi madre era alquimista… murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi padre siempre dijo que fue por culpa de su trabajo y que no quería que yo pasara por lo mismo. Tengo terminantemente prohibido aprender sobre alquimia. De hecho, igual debería dej…

\- No – decretó Roy -. Al menos no por ese motivo. Riza, quiero que sigas aprendiendo.

\- Pero estoy traicionando a… - desvió la mirada.

\- Lo entenderá. Y lo acabará aceptando – sonrió Roy.

\- No sabes lo que dices…

\- El libro del otro día… ahora que lo pienso… era de alquimia, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- Sí… y las novelas románticas no me gustan – respondió -. Considero absurda la idea de engatusar mujeres con palabrería y que sea el hombre quien siempre las proteja.

Una especie de daga invisible se clavó en el pecho de Roy. Básicamente, había ridiculizado su forma de vida, románticamente hablando.

\- El amor no es eso – prosiguió Riza -. El amor es lealtad y apoyarse mutuamente. Una mujer también puede luchar.

Roy se quedó admirado ante aquellas palabras. Riza las había pronunciado con total seguridad, creyendo en todas y cada una de ellas. Y, pese a ser un galán, no podía negar que tuviera razón.

\- Eres una persona muy interesante – dijo Roy -. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro – asintió.

\- Siempre que estemos solos… y que no sepa resolver alguno de estos problemas pensados a mala leche… échales un ojo, por favor.

\- Ah, por supuesto. Imagino que es lo mínimo a cambio de su silencio.

\- No. Se trata simplemente de que eres mi amiga y quiero que me ayudes – sonrió.

\- ¿Su… amiga? – abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Sí. Y niégate todo lo que quieras, pero quiero intentar enseñarte a transmutar algo. Aunque sea alguna tontería – explicó.

\- ¿De verdad? – sonrió, ilusionada – Pero… si él descubre…

\- Ya nos preocuparemos entonces.

Oyeron ruidos cerca de la puerta. Parecía que el viaje de Berthold había terminado antes de lo previsto. Con celeridad, Roy recogió todos sus papeles y corrió hacia la habitación. Riza se puso nerviosa y fingió estar atendiendo al horno como si le fuese la vida en ello.

\- ¡Es una promesa! – exclamó Roy, subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Está bien! – respondió Riza, desde la cocina.

Intentó ahogar las lágrimas de felicidad que se asomaban a sus párpados, sin éxito. Por suerte, su padre ni siquiera pasó a saludar. Vio de soslayo cómo iba directo al salón murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Minutos más tarde, sin dignarse a comprobar si su hija seguía viva, se acercó al pie de las escaleras y bramó:

\- ¡Roy Mustang, baja inmediatamente, tenemos que hablar!

\- … ¡sí, Maestro! – respondió él.

Descendió las escaleras para encontrarse con Berthold. Vio cómo Riza los observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con atención.

\- Es un gran día, discípulo mío, te contaré los detalles en el salón – se giró hacia Riza, percibiendo su presencia por primera vez -. Niña, trae eso que estás cocinando cuando esté hecho y después vete a tu cuarto o si quieres puedes dar una vuelta.

\- Sí, padre – asintió Riza.

Se dirigieron al salón, dejando a la joven detrás. Roy apretó su brazo cariñosamente al pasar a su lado y la miró de una forma que decía "Después te lo cuento" a lo que Riza respondió con la mirada, queriendo decir "De acuerdo, gracias".

Era su primer amigo. La primera persona que se había mostrado afectuosa con ella desde la muerte de su madre. El primero que se había interesado por ella y no solo la concebía como una sirvienta. El primero que contaba con ella. Su pecho se empezó a acelerar al pensar en todo aquello. "Estoy emocionada", pensó. Pero, ¿solo era eso?

Roy también se alegraba de aquella novedad en su vida. El maestro Hawkeye era severo, pero su hija era increíble y disfrutaba de su compañía. Necesitaba alguien que le hiciera sentirse como en casa, y ésa era ella.

\- … de fuego – dijo el Maestro. Roy no estaba prestando atención -. ¡Eh,tú! – le dio un golpe en la nuca - ¿Me escuchas?

\- ¿Que hay fuego? – probó Roy.

\- ¡No, patán! – respondió Berthold – He. Empezado a desvelar. Los secretos. De la alquimia de fuego.

\- ¡Oh! – se sorprendió Roy.

\- Y si haces un buen trabajo… los compartiré contigo – prometió.

 _Continuará…_

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya resultado interesante. Sería genial si pudierais dejarme un review, me animará a continuar y a mejorar. No tengo mucho tiempo libre pero procuraré sacar ratos para seguir escribiendo, ya que en mi mente tengo gran parte pensado.

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!

It's review time! :D


	2. Conflicto

**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Si me pertenecieran, habría Royai constantemente xD

¡Bueno y llegamos al segundo capítulo! Ha sido complicado de escribir porque tengo bastantes ideas en mente pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Conflicto**

El tiempo pasaba y la investigación del Maestro Hawkeye parecía un callejón sin salida. La Alquimia de Fuego era tan peligrosa como como compleja ya que, como había explicado a Roy, implicaba manejar unas cantidades exageradas de energía del manto terrestre, así como transformarlas y canalizarlas de la manera correcta. Las posibles ecuaciones no cesaban de crecer, así como tampoco los posibles círculos de transmutación e incluso faltaban caracteres en el lenguaje alquímico tradicional para que todo cuadrase. En resumidas cuentas, requería conocimiento, maestría y cantidades descomunales de paciencia. La principal consecuencia de la falta de resultados fue que Berthold comenzó a encerrarse más en sí mismo y a dejar de dedicarse a otros trabajos con los que ganaba el pan para él y su hija. Era colaborador de una empresa de combustibles, en el departamento de calidad y mejora. Solo acudía en determinados momentos porque no tenía un puesto fijo, pero eso unido a algunas reparaciones que hacía en Roseveel, el pueblo cercano más grande, eran suficientes para vivir. Sin embargo, habiendo dejado de lado aquellas tareas, el dinero que le enviaba Madame Christmas para las clases y la manutención de Roy pronto dejaría de ser suficiente.

Además, resultaba profundamente frustrante para un investigador como él el no poder avanzar y el resultado era que pasaban días y días en los que su único contacto con su alumno era la cantidad desproporcionada de deberes que le mandaba resolver. El lado bueno era que cuanto más tiempo se mantuviera al margen, más podían hablar Roy y Riza, que cada vez se sentían más cómodos con el otro. Aquella tarde de agosto, Roy, tras mostrar una pila de problemas resueltos a su maestro, pidió permiso para acompañar a Riza a hacer la compra.

\- Adelante, haced lo que queráis – respondió él, con unas enormes ojeras -. Pero cuando vuelvas me vas a ayudar, Mustang – y se volvió a encerrar en su desordenado despacho.

No sin cierta preocupación, partieron hacia el mercado de Roseveel, que bullía de actividad. Los dueños de los puestos vendían una amplia variedad de productos, desde fruta y verdura hasta ropa, pasando por juguetes y libros. Riza disfrutaba mucho de ir a hacer recados porque era de los pocos momentos en los que se permitía escapar de la monotonía de su casa y su jardín. Además, era la primera vez que iba acompañada por alguien que no fuera su padre: Roy, su primer amigo. Quería enseñarle todos sus puestos favoritos y compartir con él algo que era importante para ella, ya que era la única persona que parecía apreciarla de verdad.

\- Es mejor comprar los plátanos cuando todavía están algo verdes – explicaba en la frutería -, ya que ,sobre todo con el calor que hace ahora, maduran enseguida y se pueden echar a perder si no se comen de inmediato. ¡Oh! Esas cerezas tienen muy buen aspecto – sonrió -. Parecen carnosas y son bastante oscuras. ¡Seguro que están muy dulces!

\- ¡Riza! – exclamó la vendedora – Vaya, vienes acompañada, ¿es tu novio?

Riza enrojeció ante el comentario, pero no tanto como Roy, cuyo rostro se había vuelto del color de las llamas que algún día pretendía domar.

\- ¡N-no! Es el discípulo de mi padre – contestó.

\- Roy Mustang, encantado – dijo él, haciendo una pequeña y tímida reverencia.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué apuesto! – sonrió – Riza, bonita, ¿qué querías hoy? ¿Te han gustado las cerezas?

\- ¡Sí! Medio kilo, por favor. Y me llevaré unas pocas ciruelas claudias – se giró hacia Roy -. Es temporada de ciruelas, verás qué ricas están.

\- Claro – sonrió él.

La sencillez de Riza era algo que agradaba mucho a Roy, que escuchó todos sus comentarios con atención. Se notaba que era la persona que se ocupaba de la casa y que se preocupaba mucho de que su padre se alimentara de forma equilibrada. Era atenta y considerada.

\- Oh… - dijo Riza – Necesitarás pergamino nuevo y tinta, he visto que se te están acabando y ya no nos quedan… Vamos a la librería un momento – sugirió.

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Roy – No me había dado cuenta…

\- Es normal, cada día te manda toneladas de tarea.

La librería de Roseveel era pequeña y modesta. Sus enormes estanterías de madera estaban ocupadas por cientos de libros de todo tipo: novelas, obras de teatro, enciclopedias e incluso gruesos volúmenes sobre alquimia. Mientras Riza se encaminaba hacia el mostrador para pedir lo que Roy necesitaba, él se puso a curiosear entre los libros de alquimia. La mayoría se encontraban en casa de su maestro, pero había algunos que nunca había visto y que, al abrir, decidió que era demasiado pronto para comprenderlos: eran tremendamente complicados. Uno de ellos incluso teorizaba sobre la excéntrica idea de la transmutación humana y hasta proponía cómo realizarla. Probablemente era un libro procedente del mercado negro: en Ciudad Central estaría prohibida su venta.

\- ¿Ves algo interesante? – preguntó Riza – Mira, estos dos los ha escrito mi padre – señaló dos tomos sobre enlace químico y cálculo -. Imagino que los conoces ya…

\- Sí, aunque el de cálculo todavía no ha habido valor para abrirlo… - admitió – ¿Echamos un ojo a las novelas? Puede que a ti no, pero a mí me gusta la literatura romántica.

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – admitió Riza -. Echaré un ojo también, por si hay alguna de aventuras que no haya leído ya.

Comenzaron a escudriñar en silencio la estantería. Incluso sin mediar palabra se sentían cómodos y en confianza el uno con la otra. Riza seguía sin llamar "Roy" a su amigo, pero al menos ya le tuteaba. Él seguía sintiéndose algo frustrado por aquello, después de todo no era ni cuatro años más joven que él, pero lo aceptaba porque no quería molestarla. Suficiente tenía con la frialdad de su padre…

Roy sacó de la estantería superior una novela romántica titulada "El fogoso galán", imaginándose a sí mismo en portada. Echaba algo de menos sus aventuras amorosas en Central, sin embargo, su situación actual lo compensaba. El libro estaba tan apretado entre otros dos que el volumen contiguo cayó directo hacia la cabeza de Riza. Logró detenerlo no sin golpearse la frente contra una de las baldas. Ahogó un grito y Riza levantó la mirada, asustada:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- He estado mejor… a ver qué es lo que casi nos mata – examinó la portada, parecía un libro de aventuras -. Cuentos de tierras lejanas – leyó -, de… - se quedó blanco -. Riza… ¿esto es de tu madre? – preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? Mi madre nunca ha escrito nada, que yo sepa.

\- ¿Elizabeth Hawkeye-Grumman?

\- … pues sí, es de mi madre – cogió el libro de entre las manos de Roy y empezó a pasar las páginas -. Parecen cuentos cortos de aventuras. "El colgante mágico", "La ciudad perdida", "La partitura" … - se puso a leer en silencio. Roy la observaba con atención -. Esto no está en mi casa, es extraño, ¿no?

\- ¿Lo quieres? – preguntó Roy.

\- Bueno, no es que no lo quiera, pero…

\- … tu padre se opondría.

\- Posiblemente… - admitió.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes de tu madre, Riza? – preguntó.

\- Muy poco. Era buena conmigo y muy trabajadora. A veces viajaba con mi padre y yo me quedaba con mi abuelo en el este, así que tampoco estuve mucho con ella. Pero solía decirme "¿Ves el mundo? Pues no te creas todo lo que ves. Hay muchas verdades."

\- Era una mujer sabia.

\- Sí. Y lo último que recuerdo es que se estaba esforzando mucho en su última investigación, tanto que no nos dejaba ni a mi padre ni a mí acercarnos. Aquello me pareció muy raro, pero supuse que quería darnos una sorpresa o… no sé. Era una niña, no sabía nada de estas cosas.

\- Lógicamente. Y… ¿por qué murió?

\- Fue durante un viaje a Ciudad Central. Hubo un accidente en un laboratorio y murió.

\- … entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Riza seguía observando el libro, aún sorprendida por el hallazgo, y a la vez triste por haber tenido que recordar la historia de su madre. Roy le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, afectuosamente. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su cálido cuerpo.

\- Nunca escribió nada, o al menos nunca publicó nada. Es cierto que antes de dormir le gustaba contarme historias, pero no imaginaba que las hubiera publicado. Sin embargo… no hay duda, es el nombre de mi madre.

\- Lo he supuesto… Y ese apellido, Grumman, ¿es su apellido de soltera?

\- Eso es. Decidió conservar ambos apellidos: es el de mi abuelo.

\- Vaya – sonrió Roy -. ¿Sabes que tu abuelo es cliente habitual del bar de mi madre? De hecho, creo que, gracias a él, tu padre me aceptó aquí.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Riza – Nunca me lo contó. Mi padre nunca me cuenta nada…

Volvieron a quedarse callados y Roy la abrazó todavía más fuertemente. Se entristecía de ver cómo ella siempre le tenía en cuenta y se preocupaba por el maestro Hawkeye y que, sin embargo, para él fuera simplemente alguien que "estaba ahí" y cuya única muestra de preocupación era mantenerla alejada de la alquimia.

\- Gracias por todo – dijo Riza -. Tener de vez en cuando alguien que hable conmigo y me trate así de bien es agradable.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no vas al colegio ni nada?

\- Fui hasta hace un par de años. Después mi padre decidió hacerse cargo de mi educación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los militares empezaron a trabajar de profesores. Mi padre los odia, pero nunca me ha dicho por qué.

\- Tu abuelo… es militar, ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Se… ¿llevan bien?

\- No mucho – sonrió Riza -. Pero tampoco se odian. Ojalá lo conozcas algún día. Es un hombre peculiar – levantó la vista y vio la hora -. ¡Oh! Oye, tenemos que seguir con las compras – alzó el brazo para dejar el libro, pero Roy la detuvo -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te lo regalo. En el peor de los casos, si tu padre lo descubriera, es solo un libro de cuentos. No puede prohibirte tener algo así.

Riza observó el libro, evaluando lo que decía el joven Mustang. Realmente, no debería aceptar: tenía suficientes libros para leer y seguro que Berthold se opondría. Sin embargo, quería aceptar el regalo de Roy porque era su amigo, porque quería recordar las historias de su madre y porque no dejaba de ser una adolescente con un cierto lado rebelde. Roy solía decirle que no siempre tenía por qué obedecer ciegamente y, posiblemente, tenía razón.

\- Está bien. Te lo pagaré algún día – sonrió.

\- ¡Vale! – respondió él, alegre – Quiero otra tarta.

\- Hecho – rió ella.

Siguieron con su paseo por el mercado, comprando víveres varios y disfrutando del ambiente. Roy se encontraba muy relajado, aquello era un alivio comparado con el tener que estar estudiando o aguantando el carácter de su maestro de forma casi constante. Además, le gustaba que Riza también tuviera la oportunidad de relajarse. Mientras charlaban animadamente, vieron una cola de niños frente a un puesto de algo que, cuando se acercaron más, vieron que era un juego de disparar a latas con una escopeta de perdigones.

Roy Mustang y su enorme ego nunca dejaban escapar la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades y, si era posible, sacar provecho de ellas, así que no dudó un ápice en proponer a su amiga un pequeño reto.

\- Si acierto más que tú, ¿me llamarás Roy? – sonrió, seguro de sí mismo.

Riza le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se mordió el labio. Observó las latas. Observó la escopeta. Observó a su amigo. Sonrió, inocente y respondió:

\- Está bien. Y si gano yo, ¿qué me darás?

\- Si por algún extraño motivo derribas más latas que yo, te llevaré a Central conmigo en cuanto tenga oportunidad – extendió su mano para sellar el trato.

\- Hecho – respondió Riza, estrechándosela.

Roy se acercó al señor que atendía el puesto y pagó diez cenz para poder jugar. El hombre, que rondaba la cincuentena y que saludó a Riza sonriendo, bajó el tono de voz cuando Roy fue a coger la escopeta y le dijo:

\- Joven, ¿estás seguro de querer enfrentarte a ella?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – se sorprendió – Oh, ¿tal vez debería fallar alguna a propósito? – dijo en voz baja.

\- Hum… no, no se trata de eso – una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Se encogió de hombros -. Suerte, chaval.

Aún extrañado, el joven se situó frente a las latas y comenzó a disparar. Las tres primeras cayeron sin problemas. La cuarta se tambaleó, pero terminó cayendo también, así como la quinta. Solo dos se resistieron a su puntería.

\- Cinco de siete, señorita – hizo una reverencia -. No puedo esperar para escuchar mi nombre con tu dulce voz.

Sin mediar palabra, Riza pagó los diez cenz y cogió la escopeta. Estaba algo desentrenada, pero confiaba en sí misma. Apuntó a su objetivo y, sin dudar, derribó las cuatro primeras latas, que recibieron el impacto del perdigón justo en el centro. Sonriendo dijo:

\- La quinta la derribaré desde su base.

Y así sucedió. Seguidamente, se retiró el flequillo de la frente y apuntó a la sexta lata.

\- Ésta caerá desde arriba.

Y, efectivamente, un disparo en el borde superior de la lata fue el que le hizo perder su estabilidad.

\- Y, finalmente… - cambió el objetivo de la escopeta hacia una de las paredes de la tienda – Señor Hodgins, mejor si se aparta.

\- ¡A la orden, señorita Hawkeye!

Riza apuntó, tomó aire y disparó sin resquicio de duda. El perdigón rebotó en las tres paredes antes de impactar contra la lata y derribarla.

\- Siete de siete – sonrió a Roy -, señor Mustang. ¿Para cuándo ese viaje?

Roy la observó, boquiabierto y pálido. No era la primera vez que subestimaba a alguien, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que una chica tan joven como Riza no podía ganarle en aquel juego. ¿Dónde y cómo habría aprendido? ¿Cuántas sorpresas era capaz de ocultar?

\- Pe-pero… ¿cómo es posible, Riza? – preguntó – Si eres casi una niña y apenas sales de casa…

\- Siempre he tenido buena puntería – se encogió de hombros -. Juego desde pequeña, de hecho, el señor Hodgins ya no me deja jugar porque le dejo sin premios, aunque supongo que hoy ha hecho una excepción – le miró de reojo -. ¿Hay premio? – preguntó, con intención.

\- Así es – asintió el mencionado tendero -, la señorita Hawkeye siempre gustó de estos juegos y es increíblemente buena en ellos. Hay quien la llama "Ojo de Halcón", en honor también a su apellido. Y sobre la pregunta, lógicamente, mereces un premio aparte de ese viaje a Central, ¿qué te gustaría? – señaló a las recompensas que había tras él.

\- La manta gris – sonrió ella. Hodgins se la entregó y ella se la dio a Roy -. Es para ti.

\- … ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -se sorprendió él, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

\- Tú me has regalado un libro y un futuro viaje a Central – explicó -. No podremos viajar si te sigues quedando frito sobre los apuntes de noche y te coges una pulmonía. Considéralo una inversión de futuro – guiñó un ojo, divertida.

\- … eres increíble, Riza – respondió Roy, rendido -. No volveré a subestimarte jamás – tomó la manta y se la echó sobre los hombros -. Qué calentita. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué – sonrió la joven -. Señor Hodgins, gracias por dejarnos jugar.

\- Para nada, Riza, ¡una vez al año no hace daño! – respondió él.

Después de aquello y viendo que pronto sería la hora de cenar, decidieron ir volviendo a casa. El camino que les esperaba era bastante largo, así que aprovecharon para seguir hablando ya que, en cuanto llegaran, seguro que Berthold les pondría a trabajar.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú cuándo estudias? – preguntó Roy – Siempre te veo limpiando o cocinando…

\- Mientras tú haces la tarea, mi padre me da clase, pero no me manda deberes porque dice que en mi caso no son necesarios. Como mucho, alguna lectura extra y poco más… - dijo, con un deje de frustración – Dice que lo realmente importante lo aprenderé fuera de casa, con la experiencia. Aun así, me molesta un poco.

\- Entiendo… debe ser frustrante querer saber más y que no te lo permitan. Bueno, yo seré tu profesor secreto de alquimia – guiñó un ojo.

\- Lo agradezco – sonrió -. Hablando de eso… ¿habéis avanzado algo con lo de la alquimia de fuego? – le miró, interrogante, bajando la voz todo lo posible. Nunca se sabía quién podría estar escuchando y Berthold no quería que aquello saliera de las paredes de su casa.

\- Yo desde luego, no. Y me temo que él tampoco… aquel día vino muy emocionado, pero si ha hecho algún hallazgo más, desde luego no me lo ha contado.

\- Está cada vez más obsesionado… espero que no le pase como a mi madre… - dijo Riza, con una nota de temor en su voz.

\- No lo permitiré – aseguró Roy -. Estoy aquí para ayudarle, no para dejar que se destruya a sí mismo.

\- Sí, ¿pero y si no se deja ayudar? – dijo Riza.

\- No subestimes mi terquedad – sonrió Roy –. A cabezota no me gana nadie.

\- Ya veremos. Vengo de una familia de cabezotas y mi padre y yo somos un gran ejemplo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, estaban exhaustos. Solo querían dejar las compras en la cocina, darse un baño, cenar algo, tal vez charlar un poco más y dormir. Habían acordado tratar de esquivar al Maestro hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, nada más entrar oyeron unas voces procedentes del salón. Al parecer había visita.

\- ¿Pretende que me crea que no ha avanzado nada en cuatro meses? – decía una voz, con tono autoritario – Si está ocultando algo al ejército, señor Hawkeye, sepa que se las verá con nosotros.

\- Usted y sus sucios perros no me preocupan lo más mínimo – espetó él en respuesta -. No he avanzado nada con mis investigaciones y, aunque lo hiciera, jamás me haría alquimista nacional – respondió, tajante.

Roy y Riza intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. El joven hizo ademán de avanzar para entrar al salón, pero Riza lo detuvo y, llevándose el índice a los labios, él entendió que debían esperar y escuchar.

\- Ya no nos importa que no quiera ser alquimista nacional – decretó la otra voz -. Como General de Brigada, mano derecha del mismísimo Bradley y Jefe de Investigaciones Alquímicas, lo que no podemos permitir es que un estudio tan peligroso no esté bajo nuestro control.

\- Lo que quieren es usarlo en futuras guerras, sucios bastardos – respondió, acusador -Como la que cualquier día estallará contra Ishval. Una anexión siempre da problemas, pero, señor Kimblee, parece que… quieran causarlos – lo miró, suspicaz.

\- No diga estupideces – sonrió -. Sobre todo, estupideces que pueden causarle problemas – se levantó. Era un hombre alto, fuerte, y de cabello moreno que ya peinaba algunas canas -. Pero ya que las dice, permítame confesarle que, si logramos desvelar los secretos de la alquimia de fuego antes que usted, mi propio hijo, futuro alquimista nacional, se hará cargo de darles el… uso pertinente – pronunció esas palabras con un tono cargado de crueldad.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Berthold soltó una carcajada sarcástica – Pero eso no sucederá – aseguró - La investigación está destinada al fracaso y, aunque avanzara, ¡jamás lo permitiría!

\- Bueno – sonrió Kimblee padre -, en ese caso quizá no podamos asegurar la seguridad de su hija – pronunció aún más su sonrisa -. Y no querrá perder a nadie más de su familia, ¿no?

Riza abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaría queriendo decir? Aquello no le gustaba un pelo. Roy colocó una mano en su hombro, para tratar de tranquilizarla, y susurró:

\- Voy a entrar. Esto se pone feo.

\- No, ¡no lo…! - suplicó Riza.

Tarde. Roy abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada desquiciada de su maestro clavada en los ojos impíos de Kimblee. Éste último se giró y vio al joven.

\- Vaya, ¿los rumores eran ciertos? Veo que tienes un alumno – se dirigió a Roy y le ofreció un apretón de manos -. Marcus Kimblee. Si realmente aprecias la alquimia y tu futuro, deja a este viejo y ven con nosotros.

\- Me rehúso a aceptar esa oferta – sonrió, guardando sus manos detrás de la espalda -. Este "viejo", como usted dice, es un maestro envidiable.

\- No dudo de sus conocimientos… pero carece de sentido común y es débil. Se cree más de lo que debería creerse – dio la espalda a Roy y se dirigió de nuevo a Berthold, amenazante – Igual un escarmiento le haría aprender un poquito de humildad – encaró al Maestro y le dio un empujón. Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo mientras Kimblee esgrimía una sonrisa de superioridad.

Riza no pudo aguantar más y entró también, para ayudar a su padre a levantarse. Kimblee la observó brevemente con desdén. Roy hervía de ira mientras el militar le miraba, desafiante.

\- Llegas aquí… - comenzó a decir Berthold, apoyado en su hija, con una pequeña brecha en la frente por la caída -me intentas comprar con palabras vacías, amenazas a mi hija y tratas de llevarte a mi alumno más brillante… y ¿encima me agredes? ¿Quién es el arrogante?

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – preguntó, socarrón.

\- ¡Vas a ver lo que haré al respecto! – bramó, tratando de lanzarse contra él.

Riza reaccionó rápidamente sujetando a su padre por el tronco, con fuerza. El militar era bastante más corpulento en comparación con Berthold y parecía entrenado en batalla. Además, atacarle podría traer graves problemas para él y su familia. Era mejor no empeorar la situación.

\- Padre… - le costaba hablar – Por favor, no. No vale la pena.

\- ¡Suéltame, Elizabeth! – pedía - ¡Chaval! ¡Ayúdame! – pidió a Roy.

Roy se asustó al ver los ojos inyectados en sangre de su maestro y dirigió su mirada hacia Riza. Ella suplicó con la mirada que no hiciera caso de su padre y la ayudara a ella. Pese a que estaba deseando cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo a aquel militar altivo, se acercó a Riza y Berthold y, colocando las manos en los hombros de éste, dijo:

\- Ya basta, ¡Maestro, no se ponga a su nivel! – se giró hacia Kimblee mientras el Maestro intentaba desasirse de Riza, sin éxito -. Usted… por favor, váyase – dijo, con desprecio -. Me temo que no es momento de continuar ningún tipo de… negociación – pronunció aquella última palabra con un tono irónico.

\- En efecto, no voy a perder el tiempo – asintió él -. Sin embargo, no pasaré por alto este pequeño intento de insubordinación y, Maestro Hawkeye – llegó caminando a la puerta -, algún día todo lo suyo será nuestro. Recuérdelo – y se fue.

Instantes más tarde, el frustrado Maestro cayó de rodillas al suelo junto a Riza y ella decidió soltarlo. Se frotó los brazos, dolorida. Después de todo, era una adolescente y su padre era más fuerte que ella. Posiblemente sería castigada pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Roy se agachó junto a ambos y los observó. Berthold tenía la mirada ausente y Riza estaba apenada, casi a punto de llorar. Tuvo que detener las ganas de abrazarla por miedo a lo que su padre pudiera decir, pero no evitó acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla.

\- Padre… por favor, no vuelvas a intentar algo así – pidió Riza, con un hilo de voz -. No podemos ganarlos, hubiera sido peor.

\- Te ha amenazado a ti, a él y a mi investigación… - respondió, tratando de justificarse – De ahora en adelante tendremos que ser precavidos… Seguro que me vieron durante mi viaje y ataron cabos – dio un puñetazo cargado de rabia al suelo y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Yo os ayudaré en todo lo posible – aseguró Roy -. Y os protegeré. Puede confiar en mí, maestro.

\- Lo posible es poco en este caso, niño – dijo Berthold -. _Así_ son los militares. Van a querer usarme y usaros a vosotros. _Nunca_ debéis uniros a ellos – se levantó -. La alquimia está para ayudar, para maravillarse con sus descubrimientos… y para nada más – decretó, clavando sus ojos en Roy.

Los dos jóvenes le observaron alejarse hacia la entrada, para comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Después, sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta y fue a su despacho. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación, se giró hacia los dos jóvenes y murmuró una única palabra.

\- Gracias…

Suspiraron en cuanto Berthold se encerró y se fundieron en un abrazo. Riza temblaba de miedo y Roy acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De verdad pueden atacarnos por una investigación? ¿Van a destruir el trabajo de mi padre? – preguntaba, aterrada.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que sí que pueden – respondió Roy -. Pero, pase lo que pase, yo estoy de vuestro lado, Riza.

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Pues acabas de ser muy valiente. Es increíble que en una situación así hayas pensado tan rápido en las consecuencias.

\- Fue por instinto… - suspiró – Y sin ti, no hubiera sido posible.

\- No creo. Me parece que tu padre te hubiera hecho caso.

\- No lo sé – se aferró con más fuerza a Roy, era lo único que la reconfortaba en aquellos instantes – Prefiero no pensar en ello.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Riza no llegó a llorar y poco a poco iba temblando menos. Cuando Roy iba a decirle que se levantaran para hacer la cena, que él la ayudaría, ella le sorprendió una última vez en aquella extraña tarde de agosto.

\- Gracias… Roy – musitó.

Algo saltó en su corazón. Entendió lo especial que era para él.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Cualquier comentario sea una duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea podéis dejarlo en un review. Posiblemente el tercer capi tarde un poco más porque tengo bastante por estudiar, pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda._

 _Y ahora... **¡respuestas a reviews!**_

 _ **Herria,** muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado, me ha hecho montón de ilusión porque me encantan tus historias :) Y sí, Riza y Roy son geniales de jóvenes, se me hacen súper tiernos. Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante._

 _Y... hasta aquí por ahora, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Madame Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de su autora.

 _¡Bienvenidos al capítulo 3! Ha sido complicado de escribir porque la historia se va volviendo cada vez más compleja y quiero ir con mucho cuidado. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer!_

 **Capítulo 3 – Madame Christmas**

Tras el incidente con Kimblee sobrevino una larga época de inusitada paz en la modesta casa de los Hawkeye. Berthold no volvió a mencionar su investigación de la alquimia de fuego delante de los jóvenes Roy y Riza y se centró en hacer progresar a su alumno, que cada vez dominaba mejor la alquimia. Pasó de realizar simples transmutaciones, como crear muñecos, a reparar el horno o crear una bonita fuente en el jardín. En algún momento empezó a interesarse por la alquimia de combate, a lo que el Maestro siempre le respondía con un gruñido y el ceño fruncido acompañado de la frase "La alquimia no es para eso". Sin embargo, sí que aprendió algunas técnicas de defensa: nunca se sabía cuándo podría atacarles alguien, ya que habían sido amenazados.

Pese a que la tranquilidad era de agradecer, los continuos viajes de Berthold para trabajar se convirtieron en simples excursiones esporádicas de apenas unas horas, lo que redujo drásticamente el tiempo que Roy y Riza podían pasar juntos. Sin embargo, muchas veces, se encontraban en la habitación de uno de los dos mientras él dormía o estaba encerrado en su despacho. Habían dado por hecho que el padre de Riza no era consciente de aquello, pero lo cierto era que lo sospechaba.

Mientras Roy profundizaba en la alquimia, Riza leía con entusiasmo las historias de su madre. Eran muy distintas a las que le contaba durante su niñez, que versaban sobre príncipes, princesas, mundos de fantasía que le hacían soñar. El libro que habían encontrado en Roseveel contenía narraciones emocionantes, pero más dramáticas, más crudas, en las que la traición o las conspiraciones eran un componente esencial. Eso, unido a la cantidad de nombres propios desconocidos que contenían, hacía que fueran algo difíciles de leer, pero Riza no cejó en el empeño y, prácticamente, ya se las sabía de memoria.

El invierno despuntaba y la falta de dinero comenzaba a ser acuciante: apenas podían pagar la luz. Roy había tenido que ayudar a Berthold a traer leña para que no murieran de frío, la alquimia había sido muy útil durante la tala y el transporte. Riza había aprendido a cultivar algunas frutas y verduras con las que podrían aguantar una temporada y siempre estaba atenta a las ofertas en el mercado. Por suerte para ellos, era una joven muy apreciada y no dudaban en ayudarla si era necesario, de hecho, también habían cogido bastante cariño a Roy, que contaba con varias admiradoras no demasiado secretas y bastante ancianas, dicho sea de paso.

Un buen día, Berthold entró como una exhalación en casa con un saco cargado de pergaminos, libros y materiales varios y pidió a su hija y a su discípulo que se reunieran con él en el salón.

\- Tengo algo importante que comunicaros – comenzó -. Me han ofrecido un trabajo de un mes, las relaciones con Drachma se están tensando y los de Briggs quieren que vaya para ayudarles a reforzar la seguridad de los túneles y la fuerza de sus automails. También quieren mejorar su sistema de calefacción así que… digamos que la cosa va para largo. Podría incluso durar más de lo que os he dicho.

Roy y Riza, sorprendidos, intercambiaron una mirada que trataron de que no fuera demasiado elocuente. Además, todavía no sabían lo que aquello podía implicar.

\- Roy, durante este tiempo no podré darte clase, pero he preparado trabajo para ti. Sin embargo, es justo que tu madre no me pague. Así que aquí tienes el dinero que me ha mandado por adelantado – extendió su mano derecha y le ofreció un fajo de billetes a Roy.

\- Maestro, permítame rechazarlo – respondió, empujando suavemente hacia abajo la mano de Berthold -. He recibido mucho más de usted de lo que mi madre podría pagarle, además soy consciente de que la situación laboral es complicada, así que quédeselo, lo pagado, pagado está.

Berthold alzó una ceja e insistió, arrugando los billetes contra la palma de Roy. Éste negó con la cabeza. El maestro suspiró y dijo:

\- Supongo que será útil en algún momento… - se encogió de hombros - En fin, os quería comunicar dos cosas. Primera, he decidido abandonar el estudio de la alquimia de fuego.

\- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Roy – ¡Con lo emocionado que estaba!

\- He estado pensando las cosas y es peligrosa y enrevesadamente difícil. Además – bajó la mirada, avergonzado – no nos conviene tener enemistad con el ejército, por mucho que me duela – chasqueó la lengua -. Gracias a que Elizabeth me detuvo, probablemente seguimos vivos. La mejor manera de garantizar nuestra seguridad es que no haya estudio alguno.

\- ¡Pero, maestro – Roy se levantó, estaba indignado -, la alquimia está para investigarla! ¡Para que avance! El ejército no puede hacernos nada, seguro que no puede obligarnos a que les entregue la investigación… Y todo lo que dijo Kimblee… seguro que es de esos desgraciados que ladran mucho y muerden poco… - frunció el ceño, con rabia.

\- Entiendo tus sentimientos, chaval – respondió Berthold -. Pero tú mismo sabes que no tienes razón… hasta mi hija, que no tiene ni quince años, lo sabe… ¿verdad, Elizabeth?

\- Es cierto – asintió ella. Dirigió su mirada a Roy -. Roy, lo primero es estar a salvo. Puede que en un futuro haya tiempos mejores, pero ahora mismo… tenemos que priorizar – esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Roy se encontró con una súbita tormenta de sentimientos opuestos. Por un lado, el deseo de aprender que se había visto truncado por la rabia de no poder hacerlo. Por otro, la necesidad de proteger a Riza y Berthold que se enfrentaba a una dolorosa sensación de haberse visto traicionado por ambos. Finalmente, el sentirse todavía más dolido por la certeza de que tenían razón. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se mordió el labio, hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre.

\- Si no comprendes algo como esto, creo que esta conversación termina aquí hasta que madures un poco – espetó Berthold, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

\- No – dijo Roy, dándose un puñetazo en el muslo -. Está bien. Es injusto, pero… tenéis razón – se sentó -. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

\- Buena elección – sonrió el maestro, satisfecho – Sigamos con la conversación… Dejaros un mes aquí, sin adultos y con la amenaza de Kimblee me parece un poco imprudente. Sin embargo, me han comunicado que tampoco puedo llevaros: es un ambiente hostil y cuantos menos civiles estén en peligro, mejor. Así que… ¿alguna solución?

Riza bajó la mirada, triste. Cuando su padre mencionó Briggs, una parte de ella pensó que quizá podría ir con él y conocer aquellas montañas nevadas que solo había imaginado en los libros. Roy captó la mirada de Riza y se puso a pensar en qué podría hacer por ella. Había quedado claro que estar solos más de un mes no era una opción. Briggs también quedaba descartado. Necesitaban un lugar con adultos y que pudiera agradar a Riza. Además, se acercaba el fin de año…

Chasqueó los dedos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, emocionado. El maestro y Riza le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

\- ¡Ya sé! Maestro – comenzó, lleno de ilusión -, pensaba ir a ver a mi madre a Central en estas fechas. En su… casa… – desvió ligeramente la mirada y enrojeció – hay habitaciones de sobra. Estoy seguro de que aceptaría que llevara a Riza conmigo, ¿me da su permiso? – pidió y se mantuvo expectante durante unos segundos.

\- Hummm – comenzó Berthold, meditabundo -. Es una buena opción, pero no quisiera abusar de la amabilidad de tu madre, chico – dijo al fin, sacudiendo la mano.

\- ¡Yo abuso de ustedes todo el rato! – respondió Roy, golpeándose el pecho. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho era muy fácil de malinterpretar. Riza no pudo evitar una carcajada y el rostro de Roy enrojeció - ¡Es decir… que mi madre estará encantada! Es el… intercambio equivalente, ¿no? Si me cuidan aquí, ella cuidará de nosotros.

\- Bueno, está bien – respondió el maestro, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente ante la mención de la ley alquímica más importante -. Si esa mujer ha podido criar a un cenutrio como tú, mi hija no le supondrá ningún problema. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo, Elizabeth?

\- ¡Claro! – sonrió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza – Siempre he querido ir a Central. Me hace mucha ilusión.

\- Está bien. Avísale de que iréis en una semana, Roy – pidió.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo el chico, emocionado, dando una palmada - ¡Gracias, maestro!

\- A cambio, no quiero ni un ejercicio mal hecho o sin hacer de todo lo que te voy a mandar – señaló el saco que llevaba con él.

\- Vaya… - dijo Roy, asustado de golpe, sintiendo sudores fríos – Ya decía yo que eso no eran regalitos – suspiró, observando la enorme bolsa.

Riza se tapó la boca, cada vez tenía más ganas de reírse y sospechaba que, si lo hacía, sería de forma incontrolada. Roy se dio cuenta y le revolvió el cabello, que ya le llegaba por los hombros.

\- Qué mala eres conmigo a veces – le sonrió con ternura. Los ojos avellana de la adolescente le devolvieron una mirada de inocencia fingida.

\- En fin – Berthold se aclaró la garganta -. Lo último que tengo que comunicar solo es para Roy, son unas pautas para… la tarea que tiene que hacer – su voz se tornó más grave y con un cierto tono autoritario -. Elizabeth, déjanos solos.

\- Sí, padre – asintió la chica, aliviada porque podría reírse a gusto -. Hasta luego – se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Roy tragó saliva en cuanto se encontró a solas con Berthold. Sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Había mencionado unas cantidades desproporcionadas de tarea, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que últimamente no terminaba todo lo que le mandaba? ¿De que prefería practicar a estudiar? Su rostro empalideció: podía ser aún peor. ¿Habría visto a Riza ayudarle con las operaciones? ¿Sabría que su hija conocía las bases de la alquimia? ¿Que él mismo le había enseñado algunas cosas? Conforme su mente divagaba entre posibilidades cada vez más pesimistas, la voz de su maestro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, exactamente? – preguntó, acusador.

Roy saltó en su asiento. Era una pregunta demasiado abierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con _qué_?

\- No le sigo, maestro, ¿a qué se refiere?

Berthold meneó la cabeza, se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón, sin apartar la mirada de su discípulo. Frotándose las sienes y resoplando, finalmente respondió:

\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? ¿Te haces el tonto? ¿O realmente _eres_ tonto? ¿Cuál de las tres es? – se volvió a sentar – Responde – exigió, al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

\- Humm… Supongo que ¿soy tonto? – dijo Roy, ladeando la cabeza: era mejor decir eso que preguntar a cuál de las cosas horribles en las que había pensado se refería -. Así que, le agradecería que me lo aclarara…

\- En fin... – chasqueó la lengua, desesperado – Seré directo. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

Roy abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Intenciones? ¿Estaba hablando de lo que parecía que estaba hablando?

"Tengo que ser cauto, todavía puede referirse a estarle enseñando alquimia…"

\- He visto cómo la miras, cómo le sonríes y lo cariñoso que eres con ella cuando está preocupada o asustada. ¿Estás enamorado o es un simple encaprichamiento?

"… de acuerdo, va a ser que no se refería a la alquimia"

El joven se quedó pensando, sin saber qué contestar. No estaba preparado para aquello, no por ser la típica charla en la que probablemente sería amenazado sino porque ni siquiera sabía qué responder a su maestro. Berthold comenzó a tamborilear en el reposabrazos de su sillón, perdiendo la paciencia. Apartó la mirada de Roy, pensando que quizá así el chico reaccionaría, pero ni siquiera retirando aquella presión casi inhumana fue capaz de decir palabra alguna.

\- Escucha… - dijo al fin el maestro, derrotado – Quiero que sepas que no me desagradas. Cuidas mucho de ella y hace tiempo que Elizabeth no sonríe así. Yo no soy tan abierto como tú o su madre, pero no significa que no me importe – agachó la cabeza, avergonzado - Y… quizá no eres consciente, ahora que lo pienso, pero me parece que no la ves solo como una amiga. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Pues… - comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo – Puede que tenga razón, maestro. De algún modo siento que ella es especial… Quizá todavía no pueda hablar de "amor" pero, desde luego, no es solo una amiga. Es importante para mí.

El maestro Hawkeye asintió, satisfecho.

\- Sí, es normal, tampoco hace tanto que os conocéis – volviendo a adoptar un tono serio, continuó hablando -. Escúchame, Roy: es una buena chica y parece que se lo pasa bien contigo. Pero aún es muy joven, muy inocente… No voy a darte la charla de "aléjate de mi hija" porque veo que la tratas bien. De hecho, la cuidas más que yo… sin embargo, hay algunas cosas sobre ti que me inquietan.

\- ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó Roy, preocupado.

\- Eres inteligente, bastante trabajador y valiente… pero pecas de arrogancia y eso os puede poner en peligro a ambos. Además, alguna vez has comentado que has tenido varias "novias", lo que implica que mucho no te han durado… Mi hija no es de usar y tirar – decretó, serio -. Debes ser más responsable, debes madurar… Te llevará un tiempo, tienes diecisiete años. Pero, por favor, que tus actos no afecten a Elizabeth.

\- Vaya – respondió Roy, con una sonrisa -. ¿De verdad le importa tanto?

\- Es la única familia que me queda. Lo único importante que tengo – explicó el maestro, agachando la cabeza, apesadumbrado -. No sé mostrar afecto, me enfado con facilidad, soy estricto y gran parte del tiempo permito que mi trabajo me absorba. Mentiría si dijera que mi vínculo con ella es estrecho, pero no implica que no quiera a mi hija.

\- Me alegro mucho, maestro – dijo Roy -. Pero… quizá ella se alegraría también si lo mostrara más a menudo.

\- Cuanto menos cercano sea a ella, mejor – suspiró, con cierta rabia -. Tengo mis motivos.

\- ¿Es por lo de su madre? ¿Busca protegerla?

\- A toda costa – afirmó, clavando su mirada en Roy -. Ella y la alquimia son lo más importante que tengo.

\- Es comprensible – asintió Roy -. Maestro… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Puedes hacerla, que te responda es otra cuestión – contestó, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad con la madre de Riza?

Berthold Hawkeye abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Desvió la directa mirada de Roy: el chico sabía algo que no debía saber o, al menos, lo sospechaba. Era consciente de que no podría disipar aquellas dudas, pero al menos intentaría que no consiguiera más información. Se levantó y se acercó a Roy, que también se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Era valiente, pero una vez más daba muestras de arrogancia y de meter sus narices donde no debía. Debía ponerlo en su sitio.

\- Murió mientras viajaba para trabajar en un laboratorio de Central.

\- … vale – sonrió Roy, satisfecho -. Lo entiendo, maestro. Gracias – inclinó levemente la cabeza -. ¿Puedo irme? Quiero ayudar a Riza con la cena.

\- Claro, ya no tengo más que decirte. Asegúrate de llamar a tu madre para avisarle de que vais.

\- Eso está hecho.

\- Y haz el favor de dedicar este mes a pensar en lo que te he dicho – ordenó.

\- Por supuesto. Pero le aseguro que su hija está en buenas manos. Si me disculpa…

Roy abandonó el salón con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Por una parte, estaba el tema de sus sentimientos por Riza. Sabía que era especial para él , ¿pero de qué forma y hasta qué punto? Hasta el momento, solo había tenido relaciones nada serias y, desde luego, nada duraderas. Había tenido amigas y amigas "especiales", pero nunca había sentido algo que pudiera llamar amor, quizá por aquel motivo fuera difícil diferenciarlo.

Por otra parte, mucho más importante… Berthold había mentido. Según Riza, su madre murió en el laboratorio, no durante el viaje. Algo olía muy mal ahí y, por arrogante que pudiera ser, pensaba llegar hasta el final.

* * *

Apenas a una semana de que terminara el año, Roy y Riza se pusieron en marcha a Central. La joven estaba muy emocionada y no apartó la vista de la ventana casi en ningún momento, mientras hacía comentarios sobre el paisaje que se iba desplegando ante su atenta mirada. Aquello le vino de perlas a su amigo, que ante el más mínimo roce, mirada o palabra de la chica no podía evitar sonrojarse. Berthold había revuelto sus pensamientos hasta límites insospechados y, aunque seguía disfrutando de la compañía de la joven, se había vuelto más torpe al interactuar con ella, más tímido, más cuidadoso, menos natural. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo conteniéndose de no hacer nada que pudiera ser sospechoso. Afortunadamente, Riza no parecía haber notado nada raro o diferente, o al menos eso parecía. Si así era, no había cambiado su comportamiento hacia él lo más mínimo.

\- Tengo ganas de conocer a tu familia, Roy – dijo la chica, sacando al joven súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Mi familia… - repitió Roy. De pronto, reparó en algo -. ¡Oh! Riza, quizá es mejor que esto te lo diga ahora, más que nada para que no te sorprenda demasiado… - se pasó una mano por la nuca -. Verás…

\- Pasajeros, última parada: Ciudad Central. Repetimos. Ciudad Central – anunció una aburrida voz por megafonía.

\- Luego me lo cuentas. Vamos a coger el equipaje, que nos bajamos ya – sonrió, y se levantó impaciente.

\- Eh… pero… - dijo Roy, intentando alcanzar con la mano el hombro de Riza – Vaya por Dios – se encogió de hombros y la siguió para coger el equipaje.

Sentada en el banco de una estación, se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro de mediana edad, maquillaje exagerado y cuerpo robusto, fumando un cigarro con cierta elegancia. Cuando avistó a Roy y Riza, se incorporó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa y caminó rápidamente hacia Roy.

\- Has vuelto, Roycito – le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo enrojecer de vergüenza al joven -. Estás algo más alto – continuó, dándole vigorosas palmadas en la espalda -. ¿Y esta monada? – se acercó a Riza y estrujó sus mofletes - ¡Pero qué nieta tan guapa tiene el truhán de Grumman! – soltó una risotada – Deja que te vea bien… Estoy pensando con qué podría ponerte aún más preciosa… ¿Tienes trabajo?

\- Eh… - murmuró Riza, lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Roy.

\- Déjala, por favor – pidió el joven -. No la asustes tan rápido…

\- Bueno, bueno – se rindió la mujer -. ¿Nos presentas, Roycitín?

\- Ay… al menos mantenme el mismo mote… - suplicó, llevándose una mano a la frente - En fin – señaló a Riza -, ella es Riza Hawkeye.

\- Encantada, señora – sonrió la joven, haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Y Riza, ella es… Madame Christmas. Es lo que iba a comentarte en el tren… no es exactamente mi madre. Es la hermana de mi padre y me adoptó cuando… ellos murieron – explicó, desviando la mirada.

\- Encantada de conocerte, bonita – sonrió Madame Christmas, cariñosa -. Llámame Chris.

Riza se había quedado paralizada, observando a Roy y a su madre. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de su familia. Entre problemas de alquimia, paseos por el mercado y hablar de Berthold y de su propia familia, nunca habían mencionado el tema de los padres de él. De pasada, sabía que su abuelo era cliente del bar de Chris, pero nada más. Se sintió avergonzada y culpable: tendría que haber sido más consciente de aquello. Tendría que haberse preocupado por él y haberle preguntado.

\- El placer es mío… - respondió, agachando la cabeza.

No hablaron en gran parte del camino hasta el local de Madame Christmas. Ella lideraba la marcha y Roy se había quedado atrás junto a Riza, observándola con preocupación. ¿Se había enfadado con él? ¿Solo estaba triste? Era obvio que tendría que habérselo comentado mucho antes, pero lo había ido dejando pasar. Posiblemente estaba haciéndose miles de preguntas al respecto o sintiéndose mal por él… o ambas. Tenía que dar un paso y romper el hielo.

\- Hey – golpeó suavemente su hombro -. Perdón por no contártelo antes.

\- No, Roy – respondió ella -. Perdón por no haberte preguntado – sus ojos color avellana le dirigieron una mirada cargada de tristeza -. Lo siento…

Roy tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarla ahí mismo y, probablemente, no soltarla jamás.

\- No es tu culpa – sonrió, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Riza.

\- Sí – respondió -. Fue hace mucho, no te preocupes – aseguró, tratando de restarle importancia -. Cuando tengamos un rato tranquilo, te hablo de mis padres todo lo que quieras, ¿vale? – propuso.

\- De acuerdo – contestó, ella, aliviada. Desvió la mirada ligeramente y se detuvo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Roy, colocándose frente a ella.

Con cierta timidez, Riza se acercó a Roy y levantó la cabeza. Le dio un breve abrazo y dijo, separándose de él:

\- Por favor, cuenta conmigo de ahora en adelante.

\- No lo dudes. Perdón…

Reanudaron la marcha: Madame Christmas los había esperado a unos metros. Cuando llegaron al bar, Roy y Riza hablaban con relativa comodidad sobre temas triviales. Dos de las chicas que trabajaban con Chris salieron a ayudarles y una de ellas, tras estrujar los mofletes de Riza, la condujo a su habitación, dejando a Roy a solas con su madre.

\- Hacéis una pareja muy entrañable – dejó caer Madame Christmas.

\- No somos pareja – respondió Roy.

\- Entonces mejor – de golpe adoptó un tono más serio -, porque te voy a decir una cosa y… espero que no te siente demasiado mal.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? – levantó una ceja, extrañado.

\- Tú siempre has sido una persona un tanto olvidadiza, ¿verdad? – inquirió.

\- Un poco. ¿Por qué? – respondió Roy.

\- ¿No te dejaste algo por hacer antes de irte?

\- … ¿quizá? – contestó el chico - ¿Dejé el cuarto hecho una pocilga o algo?

\- No lo captas – se dio una palmada en la frente -. Roy, que Melissa ha preguntado por ti en varias ocasiones. La última hace un par de semanas. Está bastante enfadada, que lo sepas – explicó, con dureza.

\- Melissa… Oh.

Entonces Roy cayó en la cuenta y casi se desmayó de la impresión. Durante aquellos meses, había estado teniendo la sensación de que había olvidado hacer algo importante antes de irse. Dado que no le había faltado de nada, dio por hecho que no sería algo crucial y que lo arreglaría al regresar a Central. Efectivamente, iba a tener que arreglarlo, pero parecía más grave de lo que pensaba.

Se había olvidado de romper con su novia.

 _Continuará_


	4. Melissa

_¡Holaa! Bueno, tras media vida sin publicar (he estado hasta arriba) al fin os puedo traer el capítulo 4. La historia se va complicando cada vez más y de aquí en adelante será un no parar de sorpresas. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo!_

 _FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto solo es un fanfic :)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Melissa**_

Las relaciones de Roy Mustang nunca habían podido llamarse "serias". Se había labrado una reputación de conquistador y muchas jóvenes querían estar con él pese a que supieran que aquello no duraría. Solo querían pasarlo bien. Roy, por su parte, disfrutaba de aquellas pequeñas aventuras mientras su alma romántica intentaba encontrar "algo más" en aquellas chicas, pero nunca lo había conseguido, por lo que siempre terminaba por romper con ellas.

Melissa y él habían ido a la misma escuela y era un año menor que él. Ella siempre había sido una chica centrada en sus estudios y muy formal, aunque algo temperamental en ocasiones y bastante exigente con los demás. Por todo aquello, le resultó extraño que le pidiera una cita, pero aceptó sin dudar. Quizá aquella chica fuera diferente. Quizá le haría sentir algo más.

Sin embargo, aquello resultó terminar en más de lo mismo… o incluso peor. Se limitaban a tomar café y hablar de sus estudios, de las últimas noticias de Central o de qué tiempo haría el día siguiente. Podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero no existía la más mínima química entre ellos. Ni siquiera llegaron a besarse. Es más, ninguno lo intentó.

Quizá por aquella falta absoluta de romanticismo Roy se olvidó de avisarle de que se iba y de que debían romper. Por tanto, se sentía el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra y no dudaría en disculparse con ella en cuanto la viera…

… lo cual iba a ser pronto, porque apareció ante sus narices a los pocos segundos de que Madame Christmas le hubiera recordado su terrible olvido.

\- Vaya – comenzó la joven, de brazos cruzados -, el señorito al fin se digna a aparecer.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él, con expresión airada. Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, agitando su liso cabello color fuego, que le llegaba por los hombros, y despeinando su flequillo. Para sus dieciséis años, era alta y tenía una figura elegante, como su abrigo de paño beige. Caminó hasta el joven, golpeando con sus tacones el suelo y se plantó ante él, esperando una explicación.

\- Melissa – dijo Roy, enrojeciendo. Se giró para pedir ayuda con la mirada a Madame Christmas, pero ésta había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber huido de ahí -. Mierda…

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo la joven, intentando ser paciente – Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas al menos de mi nombre?

\- Oye, que hasta ahí llego… - respondió Roy , algo dolido.

\- ¿Y me vas a decir lo que pasó? – inquirió, insistente.

El joven suspiró. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía también que debía meditar sus palabras. ¿Y si ella sí que estaba enamorada de él? Debía tener en cuenta aquellos sentimientos y ser firme pero delicado. E intentar salir con vida, por supuesto, porque muy contenta no parecía.

\- Verás, Melissa – empezó -, como ya te habrá dicho mi madre he estado en casa de un maestro alquimista. Tuve mucho ajetreo los días anteriores y me olvidé de despedirme.

\- Vale, eso puedo entenderlo – asintió, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo , pero sin apartar la mirada -, pero ¿y los demás días? ¿No podías llamar? ¿una carta? ¿Algo? – abrió mucho los ojos, exasperada.

\- Pues… esto… - desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a la cara que no se había acordado de ella ni un día?

Entonces sucedió lo peor que podía suceder en aquel momento.

\- ¡Roy! – exclamó la suave voz de Riza, que salía del bar, sonriente – He guardado mis cosas, ¿me puedes enseñar la ciudad? – reparó en Melissa – Ah, buenos días, soy… - se detuvo.

Melissa la observaba con una expresión indignada. Riza enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, y se quedó callada, sin saber qué hacer. Rápidamente, la joven pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia Roy de nuevo, que se había quedado blanco.

\- No hace falta que expliques nada más – espetó Melissa -. Me largo.

\- ¡Espera, Melissa! – exclamó Roy, intentando agarrarla del brazo - ¡No es lo que piensas!

\- ¡No me hables! – respondió, dándole un manotazo – ¡Ha quedado todo muy claro! Y una última cosa… – su tono sonaba cada vez más enfadado -, soy _yo_ la que rompe contigo.

Y se fue, caminando de la forma más digna posible.

\- R-Roy… - dijo Riza, acercándose a él – Lo siento.

Roy se giró hacia ella, triste y avergonzado. Había demostrado ante la chica que más le importaba en aquel momento lo profundamente imbécil que podía ser como pareja. Todo un punto a favor si alguna vez sus sentimientos se aclaraban. Berthold Hawkeye estaría muy contento con aquella actitud, seguro que sí.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Riza seguía ahí, sintiéndose mal por haber interrumpido y por no haber sido capaz de decir nada. ¿Entonces era su novia? Bueno, su ex novia… La sorpresa había sido tal que no había podido reaccionar. Pero no era solo sorpresa lo que sentía… había algo más. Por algún motivo, se sentía traicionada. Apretó fuertemente los puños y añadió:

\- Me gustaría que me contaras lo que ha pasado. No era mi intención causarte problemas…

\- No es tu culpa, Riza – meneó la cabeza -. Si me disculpas… creo que quiero estar solo un rato. Después hablamos – levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero se detuvo a mitad. No era apropiado -. Hasta luego – dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia una calle que parecía estar llena de tiendas y bares.

\- … adiós – respondió Riza, cuando él ya no podía oírle.

La joven se quedó unos instantes quieta, ante el bar de Madame Christmas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, agachando un poco la cabeza. Entre aquello y lo de los padres de Roy, no dejaba de llevarse sorpresas. ¿Realmente conocía a su amigo? No podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada.

Pero, una vez más, otro sentimiento se mezclaba con aquél. Algo que no entendía.

Meneó la cabeza y decidió no preocuparse por el momento. Lo principal era que los ánimos se calmaran y que Roy le explicara todo cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Giró sobre sus talones y entró de nuevo en el bar, dispuesta a ayudar a Chris Mustang con lo que necesitara.

Tenía que despejar las ideas.

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas del Bar Christmas cuando Roy regresó. Había estado intentando encontrar a Melissa durante no menos de tres horas, incluso llegó a la tienda de antigüedades de sus padres, que también era su hogar. Al parecer, la joven había salido con un amigo. Roy, sorprendido, no sabía si aquello era verdad o no, pero era lo de menos.

\- Menudo regreso triunfal a casa… - suspiró, colgando el abrigo en el perchero.

Subió a la segunda planta y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Riza estaba abierta. Asomó la cabeza, tímidamente, pero la joven no estaba ahí, aunque, por alguna razón, su vestido estaba cuidadosamente doblado sobre la cama. Tenían una conversación pendiente, así que tenía que encontrarla.

Bajó de nuevo y escuchó unas voces procedentes de la sala de fiestas. No era lo habitual en un miércoles, pero quizá a su madre se le había ocurrido organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida. Aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta. Tres de las chicas del bar y la propia Chris estaban arremolinadas en torno a algo… o a alguien. Montones de ropa se acumulaban en una silla cercana y las chicas soltaban alguna risita, con utensilios de maquillaje en las manos. Se giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente.

Roy se temió lo peor.

\- … ¿qué está pasando aquí? – acertó a decir.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – se acercó una de las jóvenes, una veinteañera de largos tirabuzones rubios llamada Alya – Solo hemos jugado un poco con tu amiguita – guiñó un ojo, rodeando con sus largos brazos el cuello del joven.

\- ¡No me fastidies, Alya! – exclamó él, apartándola - ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Riza? Y espero que no le hayáis hecho lo que estoy pensando, porque entonces…

\- Cállate, niño – respondió Chris, cortante, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados -, con lo guapa que la hemos dejado.

Ella y las otras dos jovencitas se retiraron y dejaron ver a una sonrojada Riza que estaba sentada en un taburete. Demasiado sonrojada. Vale, no era rubor, era un colorete exageradamente fucsia… y aquello no era lo peor. El pintalabios rojo brillante contrastaba demasiado con la blanca piel de la chica. Sus ojos, que de por sí eran grandes, parecían dos faros en plena noche, enmarcados por un grueso lápiz de ojos negro y una máscara de pestañas del mismo tono que hacía que pareciera que iban a salir volando en cualquier momento. Además, le habían hecho ponerse un vestido rojo ajustado con escote asimétrico que ni siquiera le tapaba las rodillas y unos tacones de aguja que, posiblemente, no había usado en su vida. El joven se acercó, atónito. Riza solo le miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Roy, colocando una mano en su hombro descubierto. Riza dio un respingo.

\- … ¿qué clase de sitio es éste, Roy? – preguntó la chica, mirándole con timidez - ¿No es un bar normal?

\- Normal lo que se dice normal, tampoco es... Es un local de fiestas. Nada demasiado raro, son _ellas_ las raras – las señaló -. ¡No volváis a hacerle esto! – advirtió, enfadado.

\- ¿No te gusta, Roy? – preguntó Alya, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Lo que me parezca a mí es lo de menos – respondió, frunciendo el ceño, pero también algo sonrojado -. ¿No veis lo apurada que está? Díselo, Riza.

\- La verdad… prefiero una imagen más… discreta… - musitó ella.

Las tres jóvenes y Madame Christmas se miraron, avergonzadas. A veces les costaba controlarse cuando se trataba de vestir y maquillar a la gente. Incluso el propio Roy lo había experimentado, pero aquello y cierta peluca de tirabuzones dorados era algo de lo que juró nunca hablar.

\- Ay, lo sentimos, bonita… - dijo otra de las chicas, una joven de largos cabellos castaños, tapándose la boca con las manos – Íbamos a maquillarte solo un poco, pero nos vinimos arriba.

\- Perdónanos, Riza – pidió Chris -. Te vimos triste – miró de reojo a Roy – y pensamos que ponerte guapa te alegraría, pero nos hemos pasado.

Riza la miró y después a Roy, que la observaba preocupado por lo que acababa de decir su madre. Al fin y al cabo, no habían tenido mala intención. Se quitó los tacones, saltó del taburete y cogió sus manoletinas para ponérselas.

\- No os preocupéis – dijo al fin, con una media sonrisa -, la intención es lo que cuenta. ¿Puedo quedarme con la falda blanca y la blusa rosa? – pidió.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Alya, rodeándola con el brazo – Y quédate también el vestido amarillo. Te sentaba muy bien y es perfecto para tu edad – susurró a su oído.

\- Vale – sonrió, cogiéndolo -. Muchas gracias. Creo que subiré a lavarme la cara y a cambiarme… Roy – se dirigió al chico -, hablamos después de cenar.

\- Ah, sí, claro – asintió él -. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – añadió, bajando el tono de voz.

\- Ha sido traumático – afirmó - pero… también ha tenido su punto divertido – sonrió. Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

\- Bueno, nosotras deberíamos irnos también – dijo la tercera chica, una joven de cabello corto azabache -. Hasta mañana, jefa – se despidió y abandonó la estancia junto a sus compañeras. Aquello dejó a Roy y Madame Christmas solos.

\- ¿Cómo le ha ido a mi casanova favorito? – preguntó ella, sin piedad.

\- Qué rápida – meneó la cabeza -. Pues he enfadado a Melissa porque vio a Riza y pensó lo que no era. He estado tres horas buscándola y… nada – se dejó caer en un sofá de terciopelo rojo -. No me importa si piensa que soy un imbécil, porque lo soy, pero al menos que lo haga por los motivos auténticos – resopló, con fuerza -. Además… tengo la sensación de que he decepcionado a Riza. Tengo que hablar con ella después de cenar. Tiene que saber cómo soy.

\- Tampoco te pongas tan trágico – rio la señora -. Eres un crío, eso es lo que eres. Y Riza lo entenderá… - se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Después de la cena, Roy y Riza dieron las buenas noches a Madame Christmas y se encaminaron en silencio a la habitación del joven Mustang. Al entrar, Riza no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido al cuarto de su amigo y reparó en lo ordenado que estaba todo, así como en la montaña de libros y deberes que había sobre su escritorio, cortesía de Berthold Hawkeye.

\- Qué poco tiempo libre te ha dejado mi padre – rio la joven.

\- Lo sé… es terrible… y no he hecho ni empezar, claro - se sentó en la cama –. Ven aquí, vamos a hablar de lo de hoy – hizo una señal a Riza para que se sentara a su lado.

Durante no menos de quince minutos, le explicó cómo había conocido a Melissa, que ella le había pedido la primera cita y que habían comenzado a salir y que, aunque pensaba que igual con ella podría surgir el amor, pronto se dio cuenta de que no y empezaron a espaciar más sus encuentros, que carecían de toda chispa. Después de aquello, le surgió la oportunidad de ir a casa de los Hawkeye y, aunque pensó en romper con su novia, finalmente la emoción y los preparativos opacaron todo lo relativo a la joven, lo que probablemente hizo que se olvidara por completo de ella. Por último, le contó que estaba casi seguro de que había confundido a Riza con su nueva novia y que por eso se había enfadado más, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse.

\- Como puedes ver… no soy el chico perfecto que creías, Riza – suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente, en un intento de gesto dramático.

\- Desde luego, eres un inútil con las mujeres – apuntó ella, sin piedad alguna. Roy se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- Tan sincera como siempre…

\- Y nunca he pensado que seas perfecto, Roy – sonrió ella, mirándole a los ojos -. Pero bueno, centrémonos en esto… ¿Sabes cuál creo que es tu problema?

\- ¿Ser demasiado guapo? – sonrió, coqueto.

\- No – suspiró Riza -. Agradecería que tomaras esto un poco más en serio.

\- Perdón – respondió él, avergonzado.

\- Tu problema es que primero empiezas a salir con una chica y luego esperas que esa chica te guste. Si fueras de los que solo buscan algo pasajero, no sería para tanto, pero es que no eres así – explicó.

Roy se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía una chica más joven que él ser tan madura y haber dado en el clavo? Y el rapapolvo no había terminado…

\- Además, debes tener en cuenta también los sentimientos de la otra persona… Lo que has hecho con Melissa es una falta de respeto. Llevas toda la vida viviendo con mujeres, por lo que he visto y sin embargo… no sabes cómo tratarnos, Roy. No entiendes cosas básicas – explicó, meneando la cabeza.

Aquello le dolió en lo más hondo porque Riza tenía razón. Dejó a un lado el dramatismo fingido y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Riza – apretó los dedos contra la frente.

\- Vas a aprender de esto – dijo Riza, pasándole la mano por la espalda -. Creo que solo te hace falta encontrar a alguien especial de verdad y, entonces, pedirle que sea tu novia. Solo necesitas paciencia, Roy.

\- Alguien especial… - repitió el joven, levantando la cabeza.

Su respiración se entrecortó al toparse con los ojos de Riza clavados en él. Por instinto, acercó su cabeza unos milímetros a la suya, lo que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y se apartara un poco, dejando caer la mano con la que le acariciaba. Roy se detuvo, volvió a su posición inicial y preguntó, sin mirarla:

\- ¿Has tenido novio, Riza?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo ella, sorprendida - Pues… no – se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Eres tan madura en estos temas que pensé que igual tenías experiencia – respondió Roy.

\- Ah, no, para nada – negó con la cabeza -. Sí que me han gustado un par de chicos hace algún tiempo, pero no he tenido novio.

\- Así que un par – sonrió - ¿Y qué tipo de chicos te gustan? – preguntó.

\- Pues… - se llevó un dedo a la barbilla - busco a alguien en quien confiar y que confíe en mí. Alguien a quien apoyar y que me apoye. Y me gustan los chicos inteligentes con quienes pueda hablar de todo. No quiero una relación vacía.

\- Madre mía – se sorprendió Roy -. ¿De dónde has salido? La mayoría de las chicas dirían "que me diga cosas bonitas, que me lleve a sitios nuevos, que sea detallista, que sea guapo" … – se rio.

\- Puede que las chicas con las que has salido, pero yo no – respondió ella, con una sonrisa -. Y no puedo ser la única.

\- Bueno, pero al menos físicamente tendrás algún tipo de preferencia, ¿no? – insistió.

\- Hum… me gustan rubios de ojos azules o verdes – afirmó, sonrojándose un poco.

Roy se dejó caer en el colchón y se llevó el puño a la frente.

\- En definitiva, buscas alguien opuesto a mí, ¿no? – preguntó, tratando de sonar despreocupado – Ya que soy del tipo superficial y encima moreno.

\- No creas – se tumbó a su lado -. Si fueras superficial, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación y no te importaría lo de Melissa. Que vayas de superficial es otra cuestión. Aunque – soltó una risa – lo de moreno no te lo quita nadie. Pero sabes que esas cosas no importan, ¿no? ¿Acaso tú has salido siempre con tu tipo ideal de chica o has probado de todo?

\- Hum… - comenzó a contar con los dedos – He salido con siete. Dos rubias, tres morenas, una castaña y una pelirroja. La verdad que me gustan las chicas morenas, pero tienes razón en que no es relevante.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de persona quieres que sea tu futura novia? – preguntó girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- Gran pregunta – suspiró Roy.

Estaba prácticamente seguro de que Riza le gustaba, pero dejar caer algo como "alguien como tú" era demasiado en aquel momento porque también estaba prácticamente seguro de que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Además, no quería apresurarse porque tampoco hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían y precisamente habían estado hablando de que era importante esperar. Finalmente, le parecía una falta de respeto hacia Melissa intentar algo con otra chica antes de poder hablar sinceramente con ella. Suficiente había sido el haber estado a punto de dejarse llevar instantes antes, sobresaltando a su amiga.

Por tanto, decidió simplemente decir la verdad.

\- No lo sé, Riza. Alguien que realmente me haga sentir algo, posiblemente una chica inteligente y que no sea frívola, con quien pueda hablar de todo y que me haga tener los pies en la tierra – explicó y enseguida se dio cuenta de que prácticamente la había descrito a ella.

\- Entonces ten paciencia y la encontrarás – sonrió.

Tras aquello se quedaron mirando el techo en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando cada uno en lo que aquella conversación había significado para ellos. Se sentían más cerca el uno del otro y aquello era algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca por nadie. "Mejor que cualquier cita", pensaba Roy.

\- Oye… - comenzó Riza – hablando de todo un poco… estoy viendo en la estantería esa foto – señaló un marco en el que aparecían tres personas -. ¿Sois tus padres y tú? – preguntó.

\- ¡Ah, sí! – se levantó de un salto y cogió la foto para enseñársela a Riza – Toma – se la dio y se volvió a tumbar junto a ella – Como puedes ver, mi madre era de Xing y mi padre de Amestris. Mi belleza mestiza no tiene par – se retiró el flequillo de la frente.

\- Tú sí que no tienes par… por suerte – suspiró Riza - ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Bueno, mi madre, que se llamaba Linh, siempre fue de salud frágil. Pasó su vida estudiando la waidan e intentando ayudar a los demás, era médico. Pero al final… no pudo salvarse a sí misma. Siempre estaba enferma, y al final una neumonía se la llevó, cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me lo contó mi padre.

\- Es terrible… - logró decir ella – Mi madre a veces también se ponía enferma de repente. Pero nunca supe qué era y mi padre nunca me lo aclaró. Siempre dijo que no lo sabía, que era así…

\- Entiendo… - dijo Roy – Dices que murió en un laboratorio de alquimia, ¿verdad? – su voz adoptó un tono serio, de repente.

\- Sí, hubo un accidente.

\- Mi padre se llamaba Ryan, Ryan Mustang, era alquimista nacional – se detuvo unos instantes, sin estar seguro de si era el momento de decir lo que iba a desvelar. Resopló y prosiguió. - He hecho cálculos y creo que murió un año antes que tu madre…también fue en un accidente.

\- ¡No me digas! – exclamó ella. Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, se tapó la boca y bajó el tono de voz - ¿Fue en la explosión del quinto laboratorio? Salió en la radio.

\- Correcto – asintió Roy -. Pero… no sé, hay algo que nunca me ha convencido de todo esto – estrujó el edredón -. Riza, te voy a confesar algo. No quiero que salga de aquí.

\- No lo hará – prometió ella -. ¿Qué es?

\- Las chicas que trabajan con mi madre adoptiva la ayudan recabando información. Llevamos años tratando de averiguar qué pasó con mi padre, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si no tuvo algo que ver con lo de tu madre.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Riza, sorprendida - ¿Qué relación hay?

\- Pues tengo… algunas sospechas, pero primero quiero hablarlo con Chris. Por ahora no quiero involucrarte, no significa que no confíe en ti o que no te vea capaz, sino que… no sabemos qué pasó y quiero tener una mínima idea antes de meter más las narices. Te contaré lo que descubra cuando vea todo más claro… ¿confías en mí? – preguntó.

\- Sí – asintió Riza, sin dudar -. A decir verdad… siempre me ha parecido algo raro. Y voy a cumplir quince años, creo que ya soy mayorcita para tener alguna explicación más. Y sé que mi padre, si sabe algo, no va a decirlo.

\- Me encanta lo lista que eres – sonrió Roy, acariciando el cabello de la chica -. Lo averiguaremos juntos. Solo dame tiempo – pidió, dándole la mano.

Riza se estremeció ante aquello. Sabía que, probablemente, solo era un gesto de apoyo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de corriente que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Roy y musitó:

\- Todo el tiempo que necesites.

Tras unos instantes y sin soltarse, Riza reparó en que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y dijo:

\- Igual me voy a mi cuarto. Si sigo aquí me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento.

\- Oh, ¿y no preferirías dormir aquí? – guiñó un ojo a la chica.

\- A veces tengo la sensación de que flirteas conmigo – rio Riza, dándole un golpe suave en el hombro y levantándose. Roy enrojeció, pero Riza no pudo verlo porque ya se había levantado y estaba de espaldas -. Oye, mañana ve a hablar con Melissa, ¿vale? Aclárale todo, por favor.

\- Intentaré encontrarla… -se incorporó - iré a la tienda de sus padres a primera hora.

\- Bien, ¿me puedo llevar ese libro de lenguaje alquímico? – señaló uno de los gruesos volúmenes que ocupaban el escritorio de Roy - Me aburriré mientras no estás y me da miedo que intenten maquillarme otra vez.

\- ¡Claro! Así de paso, si logras entender algo, me lo explicas. Oye y… ¿mañana me podrías dejar el libro de cuentos de tu madre? Tengo curiosidad por leer alguno de sus relatos.

\- Sí, sin problema – sonrió, bostezando -, hasta mañana.

\- Que duermas bien.

Al día siguiente, con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo, el cabello despeinado y toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir, Roy fue al encuentro de Melissa. Se sentó junto a la persiana metálica de la tienda de antigüedades de sus padres, esperando a que abrieran. Si se quedaba ahí, era seguro que la acabaría viendo. Apoyó la cabeza en el escaparate y, poco a poco, la realidad se fue diluyendo a su alrededor. Intentó mantenerse alerta, pero sus párpados parecían pesar una tonelada y media. En poco menos de quince minutos, cedió al sueño.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo una voz femenina.

Roy levantó la mirada y se frotó los ojos. Ante él, estaba Melissa, con los brazos en jarras, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio. Bostezó y se levantó como pudo.

\- Buenos días… - volvió a bostezar – Tengo que hablar contigo, puestos a odiarme, prefiero que me odies por lo que hice de verdad – trató de sonreír. Su pelo estaba revuelto y tenía un aspecto horrible.

\- En fin… espera un momento – entró en la tienda y en menos de tres minutos salió con dos tazas de café caliente, de aroma intenso -. Toma – le dio una -. No puedes explicar nada en ese estado.

\- Gracias – tomó un sorbo -. ¡Madre mía! Esto despierta a los muertos.

\- Sin leche ni azúcar – explicó -. ¿Y bien?

\- Vale, he sido un imbécil contigo y te quiero pedir perdón. Nuestra relación no iba bien… no es culpa tuya, soy yo que acepto salir con cualquiera. ¡Es decir! – exclamó, ante la mirada asesina de Melissa – No eres una cualquiera, me refiero a que no nos conocíamos suficiente. Tengo la tendencia de salir por probar y… no estaba enamorado de ti, lo siento. Quería conocerte mejor pero no… no llegué a sentir nada especial – agachó la cabeza, avergonzado -. Y lo peor fue olvidarme de explicarte todo y pedirte que termináramos. Y peor aún no acordarme en tanto tiempo. Es difícil de entender, pero es así. Lo siento de verdad.

\- … en fin – respondió Melissa, tras un largo silencio -. ¿Y la chica de ayer?

\- Es la hija de mi maestro de alquimia. No es mi novia – respondió.

\- Vale… Bueno, Roy… - se quedó pensativa unos instantes – Es verdad que lo nuestro no iba bien, yo también lo notaba. Y tampoco estaba enamorada de ti… Así que te perdono… pero… - desvió la mirada – el caso es que yo también tengo que disculparme por algo.

\- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el joven.

\- ¡Mel, buenos días! – saludó una voz jovial que se acercaba a ellos.

Se trataba de un chico de unos dieciséis años alto, rubio y de ojos azules que, al contrario que Roy, se había peinado y arreglado y no parecía recién levantado.

\- ¡Jean! – exclamó ella, con una sonrisa – Pasa y coge café, enseguida entro. Roy, él es Jean Havoc – explicó -. Jean, él es Roy Mustang, teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar.

\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó él, sonriente - ¡Encantado, Roy! – le estrechó la mano.

\- … ¿igualmente? – respondió Roy, blanco como la pared, mientras el joven le sacudía la mano con fuerza.

Havoc entró en la tienda, silbando y dejando a Roy observando a Melissa con una expresión descompuesta. Si aquello era lo que parecía, desde luego no se lo habría imaginado ni en siglos.

 **Continuará...**

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por estar leyendo este fanfic, dejéis o no review (aunque siempre se agradece) me alegra mucho que haya quien se tome el tiempo de leer mis historias._

 _En respuesta a **Black Angel N** en su review del capítulo 3 y por si alguien más tiene curiosidad, el nombre de Melissa lo escogí porque es el nombre del primer opening del primer anime de FMA, así que quise hacer un guiño a esa canción._

 _Lo dicho, ¡gracias por todo! Intentaré tardar menos para el siguiente, que ahora ya tengo más tiempo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
